1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device test system and method, and particularly to a network device test system and method for testing network devices.
2. Related of Prior Art
A run-in test is used to test stability of a network device, such as a set top box (STB). For example, it is necessary to test the STB, a server, a terminal, a video switcher, and a switch for ensuring stability thereof. The server serves as a network file system (NFS) server, a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server, and a content provider. The switch connects multiple STBs to the server, and the video switcher connects the multiple STBs to the terminal. The STB firstly obtains an Internet protocol (IP) address from the DHCP server, then receives data, such as movie files, transmitted from the content provider via the IP address, and decodes the movies. Then an operator employs the terminal to collect the decoded movies via the video switcher, and checks whether the STB plays the movies smoothly and records test results. However, if an operator is careless, the test results will be unreliable.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to ensure reliability of the test results.